Various chemicals are utilized in the processing of semiconductor wafers and fabrication of integrated circuitry. Conventional semiconductor processing methods involve layering or depositing thin layers upon the surface of a semiconductor wafer or workpiece. Selected portions of the deposited thin layer may be removed during fabrication steps including patterning. Patterning processes may involve photomasking, masking, photolithography and microlithography. Patterning of the semiconductor workpiece creates surface parts of various devices which make up a circuit.
Such processing steps require the use of chemicals during the processing of semiconductor workpieces. For example, some conventional patterning processes utilize a delicate stencil material known as photoresist. Photoresist and other processing chemicals are usually available from numerous suppliers. The processing chemicals are often supplied in containers of various shapes and sizes. In addition, the containers may have openings or apertures which are of various sizes and include threaded patterns of varying dimensions.
Typical semiconductor processors include pumps configured to draw the desired chemicals from the containers. The chemicals are applied to a processing chamber of the semiconductor workpiece processor. As chemicals are consumed from one container during processing, it is necessary to replace exhausted containers with new containers containing a new supply of the particular chemical. It is preferred to replace exhausted containers in a quick manner to minimize stoppage of the processing operation.
It has been observed that numerous adapters may be required to provide appropriate attachment of the processor with the variety of containers utilized by the chemical suppliers. An additional complicating factor exists of having to remove the adaptor from the connection to the pump and inserting a new adaptor with the pump connection for proper attachment to a different replacement container. Further, one must maintain a large supply of accessories or adapters on hand for connection with the differing chemical supply bottles. These problems result from the use of a chemical which may be provided by different suppliers who utilize containers having differing shapes and sizes to house the particular chemical.
Therefore, there exists a need for providing adequate connection and sealing of chemical containers with semiconductor workpiece processors while avoiding the problems associated with conventional attachment devices.